


A Gambling Problem

by ad50302742



Series: We're All A Little Mad Here [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe - Dark, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, M/M, So Dub Con it's Non Con, Toys, dark!Sherlock, threats of rape, 中文翻译丨Chinese translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad50302742/pseuds/ad50302742
Summary: John高估了自己，Sherlock将其导回了正轨。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Gambling Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/499036) by [angelblack3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelblack3/pseuds/angelblack3). 



> 其实这是‘We're All A Little Mad Here’的第二部分，但我不知道怎么设置，所以就这样了……

只有一次John试图拒绝Sherlock的性爱，而那是第一次也是最后一次。

事情开始于一家酒吧的平常夜晚。

John一直争取能时不时地在晚上出去走走。他现在被允许独自散步了，但最近肩膀里植入的芯片杜绝了所有隐私。他被允许逛公园，替公寓带食物，但出门的距离总是有一定长度，并且任何偏离所商定的通常路径的结果都会遭致惩罚。毕竟偏离常规会破坏他们的协定，那个Sherlock十分大方地坚持给与的协定。

所以虽然经过了一番激烈商讨，但John最终还是让Sherlock同意了。成功的代价就是对未来会涉及到的实验将更为高兴地配合，并且一周内花更少时间（根本不）出门。Sherlock的其他规定他也会遵守，他是这么预计来着，但直到他们坐进出租车里John才意识到他的社交活动是被监测得多么严厉。

“我和店主谈过了，多亏他银行账户的神秘增长，他同意分出一小部分酒吧给我们。”

John被他的想法惊到了。Sherlock一整天都没说一个字，注意力全在他的手机上，John没问是啥吸引了他，和Sherlock在一起无知是种幸福，而上次见他这么魂不守舍还是John在报纸上读到关于一间崩溃了的恐怖分子牢房将被拆除的时候。他们从未把Sherlock的工作拿到明面上来谈过，但肯定的是John宁愿自己不知道。而在完全领悟到Sherlock的话语后，John理所当然地愤愤不平起来。

“Sherlock，我们不会与人隔绝地在酒吧里待上一晚。”闻言银色的眼睛终于离开了发亮的屏幕扫向了John。

“会的，”Sherlock缓缓道，好像John是故意表现得无聊。“我们会，我们就是那样同意的。”

John摇摇头。“不，不，根本不是。真的不。”

“你说你想去酒吧，而现在我们就是在去酒吧。为什么我们还要牵扯别的人？”

“因为我说我想出门，Sherlock，就像融入大众？就像和一群我之前从未见过的人有些适当的交际？”John看到Sherlock眼中闪过的占有欲，于是立刻准备好应付下一句话。

“我为什么要让你和其他人交际？人们无聊透顶，从一伙没头脑的盲从者中就可窥视出全部。他们有什么能引诱你的注意力远离我？”

要不是John绝对确信Sherlock已经用某种方法付钱让所有人都认识了他们并且闭紧嘴巴，他会担忧当着司机的面进行这场对话。他们也许还可以公开讨论讨论John怎么在被Sherlock绑架后就完全没有了自己想法的，而方向盘后面的男人甚至连眼睛都不会眨一下。

John对愤怒的应对机制通常是刻薄挖苦，但那会演变成一场非常危险的游戏。他只想说和一个傻子交流都比拥有一个天才变态的全部注意力好得多。但这肯定会导致这个夜晚终止，并最终落到John带着口塞被绑在他们床上一周的地步。又一次地。

所以在一瞬的顿悟后他说道，“你能够使我惊奇。”

Sherlock挑起一根眉毛。“抱歉？”

“是的，我知道你对‘观察人’的定义可能非比寻常，我仍然记得你演绎出我去过阿富汗的那晚。”天，他真去过吗，他还能回想起他当时是有多天真啊，对这个从他的跛脚和肤色就了解到他全部人生故事的全然陌生的人惊叹无比。“所以我们能双赢。我从技术上来说从一个并非我们公寓窗户的地方观察到了陌生人，而你也不会无聊。”

John等着Sherlock的回应，准备撑过拒绝，然而最终收获的却是个讽刺，“你真该去搞政治，知道你这么擅长操纵人心Mycroft肯定会非常激动的。”

John困惑地看着他，而此时Sherlock才意识到John之前从未听过他哥哥的名字。于是他把脸转向窗户表现出明显不愿多谈的模样，而John也没再追问。当他们在酒吧外停车，Sherlock终于给了他一个直接的回答，“好吧，我们就给自己弄一个位子，但如果有任何人接近我们并试图展开一场对话，我就对整间酒吧大声宣扬出他们最黑暗的秘密，那也许会让你最近一段时间都不能再来了。我们说清楚了吗？”

“清楚，”John闪出车门，将其标记为他的胜利。虽然并非是全然的‘融入’，但他能进多少就进多少，反正他也没什么选择。如果今晚一切顺利，他也许能让Sherlock每周都出来一次；再谨慎些服从些说不定还能来场单独的旅行。John对生活的走向扭了下脸。

John拉开褪色的绿色大门，顿时觉得自己就像置身在两个世界中。他曾经周围也有很多人，在公园忙碌的日子，在乐购促销的日子，但这是完全不同的。这些人没有真正目的，没有聚会，没有径直搜索最好的饼干。只是人，一群通过喝酒看比赛抛却个人烦恼的人。John的呼吸因为过载的信息卡在了喉咙某处。

“你喘得像条鱼，这很不雅，”Sherlock贴着他耳朵低语，John的下颌顿时猛地合上。Sherlock一手抵上他的背引着他前进，John朝前迈步，走向角落空荡的小隔间。那里有着看到整个酒吧的完美视角，并且略微的阴暗还提供了隐私。John没有错过Sherlock给那个穿着系扣衬衫慌张走向他们的男人的小小挥手驱离，而那位似乎不知如何是好的店主最终只得退回了本来为他们准备的包厢。John不是第一次地想知道Sherlock的影响到底有多广，以及到底多有钱从而能将伦敦的各种势力控制在手中。披头士乐队的‘爱是非卖品’闪过他的脑海，John溢出一声假笑。

他们在小角落落座，Sherlock在隔间里挨着John坐着，两人都没关注头顶上方的电视。一个服务员轻盈走过，John给自己点了杯啤酒而Sherlock则什么都没要。John很高兴点单不违反他们的协议。之后一直没人说话，John在啤酒上来后试探性地抿了口，Sherlock则用手指敲着桌子，John知道会发生什么。很快挖苦的评论就会从那双嘴唇里倾泻而出，而John不会得到片刻喘息。于是他必须用最快方法解决这个问题，就像拆炸弹一样。

他朝另一个隔间里的一对情侣点点头问，“关于他们你能告诉我些什么？”

Sherlock停止敲击，看了眼那对被指出的夫妇迅速低语了句“她对他劈腿”后又继续敲起了桌子。显然John需要稍稍提高点难度。

要说出合适的话很容易，反正John眼中的他们是一对完美的幸福情侣。“你怎么知道的？我看起来挺好的啊。”

Sherlock痛苦地长叹一声，然后说道，“她的手镯是新的，并且很贵，从她手袋的样子来看那镯子显然不是她能买得起的。可能是她男友一掷千金买的礼物，但她一直用手捂着它并且紧张地磨蹭，说明那是真货并且他以前从未见她戴过。如果是他买给她的，她会骄傲地戴着的。因此这是一份她不想引起他怀疑的昂贵礼物。结论：她还有一个更有钱的情人。而不将其藏在首饰盒里的行为足以证明她十分愚蠢，除非她怀揣着不自知的渴望希冀他能自己发现从而好在不主动与他分手的情况下结束这段关系。感情。”Sherlock讽刺地哼出这个词，像是它污染了他的舌头。

John眨眨眼，然后咕哝出一句“嗯。”他以为他会不得不假装惊奇，但其实它就在那，无论他有多希望它不存在。他看向Sherlock，显然无声的赞美还是被听到了，后者盯着John，搜寻他脸上虚假的惊讶，但当看到他是真挚的时候对方露出了一个小小的笑容。John吞咽了下，接着梭巡酒吧寻找其他人。

有一段顺利的时光他们就这般打发时间。John指出一个体面且相貌普通的男人，然后Sherlock通过他们的鞋子或衬衫上的污渍挖出他们最深的秘密。

尽管努力不想但John真的很享受。真的，这就是他最初的打算，但他并不想要Sherlock在身旁。他想要证明自己，哪怕一次也好，证明他没有Sherlock的强行干涉也能像个普通百姓般生活。

就片刻罢了，他告诉自己，就片刻好好享受，然后Sherlock也许会有足够的好心情同意让你以后拥有更多自由。

John喝完他的酒，而Sherlock针对一个身穿不合适时髦西装的男人有乳胶恋物癖的演绎让他随他一起咯咯笑起来。接着他注意到自己的杯子空了，于是移动着想要站起来离开隔间。“我去拿，”Sherlock扣住他的手腕阻止他起身。

“你挑个别的人，而我去给你拿些更好的东西。”Sherlock倾身在他唇上迅速落下一吻。John惊讶地眨眨眼，今晚的发展比他预计的还要好嘛。他笑着点头，往后倒进椅子，酒精在他静脉里欢快地鸣唱，而这就是为什么他没立刻赶走滑坐进他对面椅子里的漂亮女人。

她金棕色的头发欢快地跃动着坠落在肩上，绿色的眼睛在开口时流露出歉意，“对不起，这里可以吗，其他地方都坐满了。我只是在等我的朋友。”John扫了眼四周，确实，渐晚的时间让酒吧挤得满满的，人们几乎是用手肘挤开别人争夺空间，噪音、汗味，和酒味不停向John袭来。如果John把她赶走她可能会被人群推来挤去，也许永远无法在那堆身体里找到她的同伴。

礼貌接管了常识使得John说道，“啊，没事，随便坐多久都行。”接着突然冲进他脑中的洪流几乎让他瞬间清醒。不，不，不！才不是没事！操！你在做什么？！在Sherlock回来之前让她离开这里！你他妈到底在做什么？！

她感谢地微笑，John的心脏颤了颤，然而他不确定那是因为恐惧还是因为他总是喜欢美好的笑容，不过基于他目前的生活，他打赌是因为恐惧。操，在Sherlock回来前他还有多长时间把这事搞定？两分钟？三分钟？如果他看到了这幕，John下个月得超幸运才有可能再次被放个风。

“我叫Mary，你呢？”这个问题让他的思绪停滞下来，并且希望Mary没有看到他眼中的极度恐慌。

“John，”他笑容紧绷地回答。她肯定看出了那份不安，并且可能还对此感到困惑。

“很高兴遇到你，John，”她有点谨慎地道，可能是不想惊吓到一个神经病。“那是你的男友对吗？刚才离开的那个？你们在一起多久了？”John想要嘲笑‘男友’这个词，‘所有者’或‘主人’也许更合适。但他当然不能那样说。

“我想差不多六个月吧。”其实很难说，从他被关进牢房、‘棺材’、Sherlock的套房，直到贝克街时他才接触到日历。而那时他已经忘了他们遇见的确切日期。

“噢，恭喜，”她的微笑仍旧很甜，但John看得出她仍旧在好奇他到底在紧张什么。此时他突然想出了一个谎言，虽然无比荒唐，但还是有着些微的合理，而尽管他不喜欢粗鲁但这比另一种选择好十倍。他迅速看了眼四周，还是没看到Sherlock。感谢老天，他也许仍有机会。

“听着，”他竭力运用最抱歉的语气真挚地说，“这听起来挺奇怪的，但我男朋友有些自信问题。他正在经历一场非常糟糕的分手期，可能不太能接受，呃，你懂的。”他揉了揉后脑勺，假装害羞。请快点走吧，‘问题’这词完全无法用来形容，而我不知道他如果看到了谁会先遭到不幸，我希望是我，但我不能确定。

“你知道嘛？”彻底消除这个问题，稍后再向Sherlock解释，“我正要去见他，你能继续坐这儿没关系。你的朋友可能会很感激的。”他又给了她一个紧绷的笑容，然后离开去找Sherlock。如果他找到了他，他就可以给他一半的真相：她坐下，而他在她能够说话前就站了起来，因为他很有自知之明。这样应该能行。

“John，等等，”Mary突然抓住他的手，这像是警告般的举动吓坏了John，他狠狠把手抽回来然后疯狂地扫了眼吧台，还是看不到那个男人，但那却让他更紧张了。他现在应该已经回来了，所以他他妈的在哪？他小心地用一只手撸过头发，恐慌让他有点头晕。他回头看了眼Mary，接着发现了某些他希望他没发现的东西。理解、同情、怜悯，还有一点点John知道并非针对自己的愤怒。

她以一种安抚的姿势握住自己的双手然后说道，“对不起，我很对不起，听着，我能帮你。”John困惑地看着她，而她悲伤地笑了起来，因为她过去也无助得不知道希望仍然存在。“我知道虐爱关系不只存在于异性恋夫妇中，John。你不必自己应付这个。”她匆匆扫了眼四周，像是知道Sherlock如果回来John会陷入什么样的麻烦中。John希望自己说得出那份危险只是想将他单独隔离起来。

“我现在要走了，但我的全名是Mary Morstan。你随时想来拜访我和给我打电话都行，而我能确保你安全地离开他，如果你不愿意甚至可以不必上法庭。我帮忙打理一间诊所，可以给你一个全新的生活，完全匿名，全部私下进行，不会有任何能让他追踪到John的文件。”她停止了演说突然开始笑起来，然后谢了他，带着一个仍旧美丽但却完全虚假的笑容，John困惑了片刻才意识到她在做什么。她只是在表演一个陌生人突然和人搭话这部分。这女人真厉害。

她转身指了指背后，接着目光扫过那处，伸手不知朝什么挥了挥，随即开始朝那个方向走去。当她转回身挥手告别时John能辨认出她眼角的担忧，于是他忍不住呆呆地挥手，最终她完全背过了她淹没在一堆身体中。John吐出了一口自己都没意识到别了许久的气。危机避免，Sherlock永远不会知道。

心跳仍然居高不下，John转过身直奔Sherlock。他真的老到不能承受那么多次心脏冲击。

“酒保在应付大量工作时实在太糟了，好像拉下手柄装满一个杯子有多难似的，”Sherlock提供了特有的解释，接着眯起了眼，而John真的不该被一个双手拿满了酒以致模样看起来十分滑稽的男人露出的这幅表情吓到的。“你没事吧？”关心是假，John十分清楚，那只是一个测试他罪行的极其有效且简单的方法。

John希望他说出的“是的，没事”足够有说服力，而真假参半的话才会有用，“只是，一个女人在你一离开就坐下了，让我有点发蒙。”最好现在就澄清性别，Sherlock也许能从他妈的香水或别的什么中看出来，而含糊不清的话语只会让他陷入麻烦。

“哦？”Sherlock几乎听不见喧闹的噪音以及John自己的心跳，他移动着方向杯子，然后眼神危险地转向John。“你说了什么？”

“只是，你知道的，告诉她位子有人了她应该离开，但她醉得一塌糊涂完全没听到我的话，要不是我离开可能会被喷一脸酒。我想她发现了她的同伴，就摇晃着朝那个方向走了。”John朝身后Mary消失的大致方向指了指，Sherlock略略看了看John指的地方，而他则乞求老天她没再留在酒吧里。Sherlock的眼睛来回扫描John的脸，后者不断祈祷自己说的话能被采信。

“我马上回来，”John继续说了句然后拿起自己那杯酒抿了口。“只是要去下厕所。等我回来后告诉我刚走的那群橄榄球小子的事好吗？”说完不等反应就转过了身，希望Sherlock能将他眉头的汗水认为是人群闷热造成的。他进入厕所，里面几乎是空的，他能听到外面人们针对比赛发出的欢呼和喝倒彩的微弱吼声。白色瓷砖几乎让他回想起了他的那间旧牢房，白色就是他几天来唯一看到的颜色，而房间虽然是这个厕所的十倍大但让仍然感觉起来十分微小。焦虑在他腹中翻滚，John在恐慌的笼罩中觉得自己就要吐了。

他冲向洗手池打开龙头，冰冷的水溅在手上，他吸了口气努力让自己镇定下来。抬头望向镜中的倒影，John几乎认不出那个脸色异常苍白的男人，那双眼睛深重的黑眼圈使得深蓝色的双眼更为突出。John感觉到舌头上有着一股酸味，于是他将其吐进了洗手池中，它消失在水中，顺流而下落入排水沟。又深吸了几口气后John把头靠上镜子，冰冷的玻璃帮他冷静下来，他感觉到一些焦虑离开了灵魂。他现在觉得很疲惫，疲惫但却非常、非常宽慰。操，那真是近，太他妈近了，如果Sherlock很早就回了来——

但他没有，他没有，于是足够稍微歪曲下事实，至少能温和地说服他什么都没发生。就给你自己一点时间，返回那里，露出微笑，就好像你自己是只乖乖的哈巴狗般，那样今晚也许还能平安无事。John就着额头仍旧贴着玻璃的姿势用颤抖的手撸过头发，这一刻，他不确信是为自己骄傲还是恶心。喉咙里的结让他发出压抑的哀鸣，John紧紧闭上了眼。

所以他没看到门被打开，但他还是听到了门锁归位的声音。

John的眼睛睁开，但没专注于他的倒影，而是专注于那个穿着黑色长大衣的怪物。

“你知道，有时候这真让我震惊，”John没转身面对刚进来的男人，只是带着赤裸裸的恐惧盯着镜中正在说话的对方，“你认为你可以隐瞒我多少。但我想那是蠢材的诅咒，就是无法领会一个超凡智慧能够通过一个人的行为举止、说话方式、或者眼球运动读出许许多多。不过有巧妙伪装成无害食客的高薪保镖充当耳目也能行。”闻言John绝望地闭上了眼。

Sherlock掏出手机嘲弄地读起来：“Mary Morstan，家庭暴力的顾问和援助员，理所当然没有照片，但我其中一位间谍非常详尽的描述以及隐藏式摄像头应该足以跟进了吧，你觉得呢？据我同伴所言她已经离开酒吧了，但我真的，不、在、乎。”Sherlock离开墙壁，把手机塞进口袋然后逼近John。纯粹、直白，并且激烈的嫉妒让那双眼闪亮无比。

John，这位永远的战士，转身面对了Sherlock，后者双手撑在背靠墙的他身体两侧，而他却一瞬不瞬地盯着几乎是在咆哮的Sherlock，“我感兴趣的是你们这对鸳鸯计划的小政变。”

John没有犹豫，“我们什么都没计划。”

“是嘛？‘完全匿名’？‘不会有文件追溯’？这有让你超厚的脑壳想起点什么吗，John？”听到Mary友善的话语被扔回来让士兵的脊柱窜下一阵战栗。他搜索记忆，但不记得有任何人近到能够听见所有那些。一股歇斯底里的恐慌涌上，John认为这个疯子的爪牙的装备比他中队曾奢望的还要好得多。

“但，一如既往，他们没抓住重点。所以告诉我，John，”Sherlock咆哮，“你告诉了她什么痛苦悲伤的故事促使她对你伸出援手？是绑架？是箱子？还是我在你拼命否认自己想要之时逼迫你渴望我的老二？”

闻言John不仅仅是愤怒了，哪怕只能想想他也愿意考虑用那些知识残害某人。他非常清楚这个男人的能力。“我什么都没告诉她，Sherlock，她自己搞明白的。”

“是嘛，”Sherlock冷笑，脸上满溢的憎恨让John的胃整个倾覆。“所以不是你蠢得想要再一次离开我，而是你对我的厌恶明显得连一个像她这样爱管闲事的婊子都能看出来，是这样吗？”

John不想因为愤怒而在很长一段时间内口不择言，“够了，Sherlock。我已经说过我什么都不会做。所以停下你那自以为是的扭曲怒火，让我们返回——”

“噢，如果你还想着我们要返回那个粪坑那你就大错特错了。我们离开，立刻。”Sherlock在John能够抗议之前就狠狠抓住了他，打开门然后推搡着他穿过人群。他没反抗，不是现在，在这里惹出事来只会麻烦更大。但他的愤恨仍旧存在，即使他知道愤怒也无济于事。他紧紧跟随Sherlock，几乎和他步调一致，这很难鉴于那个男人可能部分是长颈鹿，但落后一点都会招致他的捕捉者对他的不满。

他们走到街上，凌冽的寒风呼啸着袭向他，然后在Sherlock把他推进招之即来的出租车后消散无踪。“贝克街，”Sherlock对司机吼道，显然他们不需要地址，司机驶上路面而John则陷在紧张和沉寂的愤怒里。呼吸几次后John衡量着他剩下的几个选择。

再出门放松一趟显然破灭了，而外出散步采购什么的大概也不再可能。但他也许能在今晚过后保留这个，只要他正确‘勒索’的话。他们食物几乎都吃完了，只有John知道Sherlock最爱的名牌茶的确切名字，而他没告诉过任何店里当值的走狗们那个小小的信息。所以Sherlock不得不选择，要么是阴沉的John和难喝的茶，要么是相对快乐的John和好喝的茶。那就这样决定了。现在最重要的的棘手的是：Mary。

操。操他的他仍旧在心里痛揍自己当时居然那么愚蠢，就这样让她坐了下来。不过发生的事无法挽回，John能做的只有竭尽全力确保那个甜美的女士还能看到明天的太阳。一个非常危险的主意开始在John脑中扎根，他必须将这事解决，否则他会落到比以前还惨的下场。好吧，再突破一次。

他们在没人给地址的情况下停在了他们的公寓外面，而John没等人说话就迈出了车子，然后直到Sherlock把他推进门才意识到他们都没付车费，但当John回头看时车子已经开走了。Sherlock摔上了门，John颤了颤，不禁想到了Hudson太太。现在比较晚了所以她可能已经睡了，对此John极其感激。他不需要另一个好人卷进Sherlock的怒火之中。

Sherlock不耐烦地把John推上楼梯，差点让他脸朝下摔倒在台阶上。John没有抗议这番粗暴，只是默默走着，低低的期待在静脉里歌唱，然后在他们进入客厅后撑住自己。转身时他看到Sherlock关上了门，注意到这个男人几乎因为压抑的情绪而颤抖。随即Sherlock把注意力转向了他，而对方脸上的表情惊得他瞬间滞住了呼吸。

“我说过什么？我说过没人能接近我们否则我会当着几十个旁观者公开羞辱他们和你。但你做了什么？你不仅参与了一场谈话，还让他们坐到你身边，碰触你。你甚至还透露了些根本不关那庶民的事！”Sherlock边激烈指责边越走越近，而John当晚第二次被困在Sherlock和墙壁之间。他们两侧是俯瞰伦敦街道的宽大窗户，然而人潮和汽车的声音似乎远在几千英里外。

“你、是、我、的，”Sherlock咆哮，贴着John的嘴唇低语出这句话，如果John说自己没因此性起的话那会是个谎言。但他的身体对危险总是有奇怪的反应，Sherlock的‘训练’肯定也帮了不少忙。Sherlock看出了他瞳孔扩张，并且清楚那并非由昏暗的光线引起，于是他毫无预警地就把嘴唇撞上了John的嘴。

这当然不像是他们放纵在酒吧时那种纯洁的啄吻。Sherlock的嘴充满了强烈且坚定占有欲，他一手扣着John的脸，另一手按着后者的肩膀固定住他。他几乎没给John呼吸空间，似乎要在吮吸他舌头时连他的氧气也一并吞下。他激烈地咬着John的下唇，John溢出一声微弱的痛苦叫喊，Sherlock退开身，意味深长地舔去红艳的丘比特之弓上沾染的鲜血。

Sherlock再次挤压他，碾磨John唇上的伤口，抓住头发把John的头往后拽去，而后者在这番钳制下不住瑟缩。Sherlock的大腿深入John双腿之间，在开始吮吸对方的锁骨的同时往上顶。John知道Sherlock能感觉到他的勃起顶在了裤子上，因为这男人贴着他的脖子微笑。男人戏弄地磨蹭他的腿，John因此喘息起来。

现在他需要实施他的计划了，Mary可能有危险。

“Sherlock，等等，等等！”他推开男人，Sherlock震惊不已地停下动作，自从他们搬到贝克街后John从未拒绝过他的欢爱。而John则希望那表明事情会对他有利。他迅速地继续说道，“Mary会怎样？”他真的没有其他表达方式，否则他会用的。

Sherlock重新变得满脸怒容，他的手在John肩上狠狠收紧。“她会怎样？”

John知道这是个意图使他知难而退的问题，但他仍旧追问，“你会，放过她吗？”

Sherlock的露出牙齿咆哮了一声，随即说道，“噢，我不会对她做任何事的，倒是会派那四个有着性压抑且极度厌恶女人的男人追踪她，我很确定他们会做些什么。”

John激烈地吸了口气。好吧，好的，他，呃，虽然这么说操他妈的疯狂，但他确实有预计到这个。是时候实施蠢蛋计划了。

Sherlock给了他完美的措辞机会，自己则说着，“怎么，John？想为她的安全讨价还价？我希望剥夺你的视觉、听觉，并让你保持沉默一整天，但今晚后我想还是扩展到一周好了。”Sherlock移动双手将拇指抚过John眼睛下方，而后者不确定这举动是有意还是无意的。

John吞咽了下然后说，“放过她，否则没有性爱。”

坠落在公寓的寂静几乎可以摸得到。

“我原本会说我肯定是听错了，”Sherlock率先开口，“但我听力绝佳，而周围也没什么干扰你的演讲，所以我只能相信是你彻底疯掉了。”

“这个嘛，”John清了清喉咙，“我没有。我是极其认真的，Mary得毫发无损，”他对选择的词瑟缩了下，“不能被你，任何替你工作的人，或你的同伴以及之类的人伤害，否则我让你没得发泄，无限期地。”

通常当John像这样令他惊讶时Sherlock会很高兴，不是每天都有人超过他的期望的。但他对这番宣言并没感到敬畏，只是感到可笑，好像John在说某些不可思议的蠢话。对此John倒是会承认也许确实与那相去不远。

“这可能是你最无意义的一场争论了。你确实知道我们之前有过这个问题吧？而我仍毫无顾忌地拿走了我认为是我的东西？”Sherlock问，虽然语气嘲弄但却依然含有一丝冷硬，而那意味着麻烦。Sherlock没觉得John的小挑衅有趣。难办了。

“我知道，”John说，“但我真心不觉得你想倒回去重新努力让我臣服于你。”Sherlock的手闪过，突然就扣上了John的喉咙。他仍能呼吸，但确实受到了阻碍。John没从身侧移开双手。

“为什么不？可能很有趣呢。逼迫你跪下；固定住你，操你直到你乞求我停止，就像是种追忆。”Sherlock甚至没有通过‘靠近’这一举动来强调他的话语，只是让严肃的语气以及眼中突然的阴翳来表达他的意思。John觉得所有空气都离开了体内。

“确实，”John无动于衷地继续，被扣住脖子让他几乎是挤出这个词。“但你能坚持多久呢？”闻言Sherlock眯起了眼睛。

“我确实了解你，你喜欢挑战，讨厌重复，给我下药会让你无聊，因为我如果神志不清的话就无法回应了。”Sherlock眼中闪过了些什么，快得John无法辨认，除了腹中恐惧地纠结成一团。Sherlock叹了口气，一声漫长的挫败，然后退开了。他转过身，一只手小心地撸过头发，像是在决定下一步行动。John烦躁地等待着一个他几乎没怎么见过的女人的最终命运，而他没看到Sherlock的笑容。

当Sherlock转回来时则完美地表演了恼怒的接受。“算你幸运，我还没派任何人去。我认为即使是我的直接命令也无法让那些狗放弃追逐一股气味。”

John猛地瘫软，然后又问了一遍以作确定，“那你会放过她了？”

“你到底有没有听清我的话，John？她现在可能死在了一条巷子里。”Sherlock抱起胳膊期待着John的回答。

上帝助他，但这确实很重要。这个男人也许是撒旦的化身，但如果他不是守信之人那他就一无是处，而自从John认识他以来他从未发出过空洞的威胁。“我相信你，”John安静地说。

“很好，”Sherlock有些狂热地说道，“她不会受到伤害，假如你，”Sherlock走近，一条腿插入John双腿之间，“继续讨价还价。”John闭上眼睛，吞咽了下，然后点了点头。

他跪过了剩下的大部分夜晚。

当他醒来时床上只有他一个，这太不寻常了。他的膝盖几乎开裂，但疼痛现在肯定已经是他日常生活的一部分了。当套上褪色的睡裤时John想着昨晚的自己是有多么疯狂，那是他所经历过的最他妈危险的一场赌博，不仅押上了自己的平安，还赌上了另一个无辜人士的性命。如果Sherlock反应得再残忍一点，John可能已经被关回箱子里了，耳边还会他妈地循环播放Mary的尖叫。想到这John的胃部紧缩起来。

但没事了。你没事，Mary没事，你可能一段时间不能出门，但那也挺好的。那不只是挺好的那是超级棒。就暂时别再来一次了吧，或者永远。

他听到厨房里正在做实验的Sherlock发出的叹息声，然后他走过过道去吃早餐，一路上借着任何东西来支撑自己的移动。当他进入厨房后那个男人正俯身在他的显微镜上看着些什么。通常Sherlock把那些实验放在楼上他的实验室里进行，但他很容易犯懒，所以就在这里保留了一个实验室让他在不想爬楼的时候能用上。

John灌满水壶然后开始准备吐司。他忍不住偶尔回头瞥一眼，但Sherlock没理睬他，只是在身边的一本便签本上写了些笔记，并切了些像是某种结晶的粉末放上载玻片。John知道只有自己才紧张于那些悬在空中从未说出口的话语，而Sherlock则一如既往地无视了它。水烧开后John习惯性地往Sherlock胳膊边放了一杯热气腾腾的茶，然后坐到了他对面并拿起昨天的报纸。但他却一句话都看不进去。他茫然想着他刚才被茶烫到了舌头，但反正他现在几乎也没什么味觉了。

John几分钟内一直都在等另一只鞋掉下来，但却一直都没等到。Sherlock只是不停在纸上写写画画，时不时哼哼两声，而当Sherlock终于开口询问时John几乎跃出了椅子，“你出门时能选几支圆珠笔吗？”

John震惊地重复，“出门？”

“嗯，是的，”Sherlock是真全神贯注了因为他甚至都没嘲弄John的重复，“我们快没牛奶了；而你需要一些原料，如果你想尝试你几天前收藏的那份食谱的话。”那份食谱是躺在John的笔电里的，而不是烹饪书，但他没生气，因为这会是场最无用的争论。

“好吧，嗯，行，”John咳嗽一声，“你现在就，要吗？”

“不，”Sherlock随意挥了挥手，“你想什么时候去都行，只要确保拿了我想要的。”

“好吧，行，好的，”John在开始不断确认前住了嘴。不是吧？就这样？John几乎想问Sherlock是不是在开玩笑，但他不想追问，他不是那种挑剔的人，这些天来他只是疑心甚重。John把盘子放进水槽，然后去洗澡。他洗得很快，同时竖起一只耳朵听着门开。但当什么都没发生后他却几乎感觉到一股猛然的失落。

John清清爽爽衣冠整齐地返回了厨房，Sherlock仍没从他显微镜前的位置离开。他量了一些东西放进一只量筒，然后自言自语地咕哝着。John在Sherlock写下所需之物期间一直用一只眼睛盯着他，但后者似乎根本不知道John在这。Sherlock写完后John拍了几次口袋，确保钱包和钥匙都在。“我一会儿就回来，”他扔出一句，只是想测试下对方的反应，但却什么都没有。没有对他离开的突然抗议，没有确认，只是几下玻璃的磕碰声。

当John盲目地把一袋袋笔放进推车时他想着也许还价终究不是个坏主意。当然Sherlock对此很恼火，他没能得到想要的就不会完全高兴。不过John短时间内肯定是不会再试一次了，但也许这会是招杀手锏，如果Sherlock又变得太不可理喻（哇哦，他对此的定义可一点儿也不过分）他总是可以再来一次，不过只会作为最后手段。

Sherlock的大度可能只有现在一时，因为最终他还是会随心所欲的来。但如果他能保证不过火，那也许John就不用再放弃身上的哪部分了，再没更多的危险实验，再没John对洗衣篮里染血的衬衫视而不见，再没因为移动了一只该死的培养皿而导致的几日隔离。此时John克制住了自己，想太久远是很危险的，他仍然不是百分百肯定这招管用。但John，尽管其竭力压抑，破碎的灵魂却依旧感觉到了一丝疑似的希望。

他检查了下后离开了商店，肩上的重量仿佛消失了。回家后他发现了张Hudson太太留的便条，说是去她姐姐那儿小住几天。很好，这位女士的确是该放个假了，天知道只有John才该忍受那位人士。上楼时他听到Sherlock仍在厨房里，玻璃磕碰的声音比平常还要激烈。要么是他对结果不满，要么是他快得出结果了。

“Sherlock，”John喊道，“我买了二十种，希望那够——”

一只修长的手在他跨过房门时捂住了他的嘴，胳膊把他扯近并固定住他自由的手臂。而John在能扔下袋子搞清楚情况之前就被某样尖锐的物事戳进了脖子。他感到一股非常不愉快的压力，然后注射器被拔了出来，胳膊放开了他，John摇晃着离开随即抓向缓缓肿胀的地方。

Sherlock，他妈的当然是他，正盯着他看，脸上没有明显的情感，只有一股令人不安的专注。就像John是一个他研究了几年的实验。

“Sherlock！”John边喊边揉着那个地方，“你他妈刚给我——”

接着他就烧起来了。


	2. Chapter 2

当然不是真的烧起来了，如果他死了Sherlock就看不到他受折磨的样子了。但他皮肤很烫，非常烫，天，他的身体里正在燃烧。作为一名医生他知道大脑不可能在头骨里沸腾，不过这感觉也和那差不多了。他紧紧搂住自己，喘息着，索求空气来抚平体内的火焰。不，不，那不对，氧气只会火上加油，他应该屏住呼吸吗？天，他无法思考而这真他妈的热。他没意识到自己跪倒在了地上，直到他因为Sherlock开始说话而抬起头的时候。

“嗯哼，这倒是有趣，我没想到会起效那么快。我曾认定至少要一分钟你才能感觉到症状呢。”John只听到了一半，努力专注于燃烧的身体期间他还觉得自己的脑袋像是淹在了水下，眼睛刺痛，舌头沉重。

他努力挤出像是“你给我注射了什么？”或“冰，我需要冰，Sherlock，否则我就要爆炸了，求你。”或“我会在死之前先看着你被他妈的烧死，我发誓。”之类的话语，虽然最后一句只是化为了一声漫长痛苦的呻吟。Sherlock一直在说话，根本没理睬John身体上的痛苦。

“你怎么说来着？啊，是了，‘给我下药会让你无聊’，非常敏锐，John，虽然要是你明说镇静剂而不是用个广泛的代称会更准确些。毕竟我无聊的只你没有……反应。”他像是爱抚般说出那个词，然后抓着John的头发把他拽起来跪坐着。

头皮上的疼痛并不重要，但出于某些原因它被放大了。应该是拽动的感觉现在变成了一种沿着头部往脖子行进的爬行感，就像是用指甲轻轻地刮过John的每一寸脸庞。John希望他能说得出只是一种全新的感觉。当皮肤上火焰的舔舐感有所消退时他放松地溢出一声喘息，虽然只是一点点，但他还是相当感激。他无意识地把头更加蹭进Sherlock的手掌，索求着舒适。当什么都没发生而火焰却再次加剧时John忍不住吼出了一声哀鸣。

“你喜欢吗？”Sherlock问，他的手再次开始抚摸John的短发。火焰再度消退，而John几乎瘫软下来。“你应该更关注我的实验，诚然要你认出迷幻药的结晶和浓缩形态不太可能，但作为一名医生你真的应该能辨别出勃起障碍的药片的。唉，一如既往，亲爱的John，你看到了但却没观察。”Sherlock粗暴地抽手，这动作连根扯断了几缕头发。

伴随着唇间溢出的一声轻柔痛苦的“啊”John摔倒跪趴在了地上，熊熊烈火再度燃烧。“我自己的设计中混了几样东西，你就叫它‘家庭食谱’好了，”Sherlock边嘲弄着边转过电脑椅坐了下来，然后以一种挑衅地方式大大分开了双腿，裤子里的勃起一柱擎天地顶在面料上。他假笑着，就像个宝座上的暴君，而John则拼命压抑着在地上翻滚的冲动。

“很难确定你是否已经发现了解决你小小困境的方法，所以让我来引导你，”Sherlock倾下身，手肘撑在膝盖上，John则一脸茫然地盯着他。“快乐是缓解更不愉快的副作用的唯一方式，John。实际上任何身体接触都行，所以我们就不要装模作样了。 我能对这种状态的你做任何事，而你会乞求我给予更多。”

Sherlock把自己推向John时椅子上的轮子声异常响亮。突然士兵仰面翻倒，头部因为撞到地板而一阵眩晕，腹部还压上了一只锃亮的皮鞋。Sherlock往下碾磨着，John拼命抓紧地毯，不确定兴奋是因为窒息，还是因为Sherlock仍旧在用鞋底稳步下压的行为。突然压力减轻了，John向上挺身渴求更多。

“你明白，John，我很满意我们先前的安排，但显然我允许了你对我们关系中你的立场产生困惑。”另只脚加入了这只，而John的头再一次撞到地板。操，更多，他需要更多。然而Sherlock只是搁着脚，好像John是个脚凳，不过压力已经足够了，John无力挣脱或者借力减轻疼痛。

“就让我彻底讲清楚吧：你、永远、不准、拒绝、我。如果你想要为了处于监控的临时自由，或者某人持续可悲的生活做交易，那就提供你自己的一部分。有创意些的；我想要的。任何试图还价的企图都是极其愚蠢的错误。我希望你会在接下来六小时内学到这点。”

一阵战栗击毁了John的身体。他说多久来着？

“噢，是了，另一个小小的增强作用，贡献主要来自迷幻药。这不会结束，除非这堂课深深刻在了你脑中；而即使如此，我们也会继续下去。”他把脚移开John的身体放到了地板上。

“起来，John，如果你想放松些就跪坐着。”John遵从了，虽然这是个困难的命令。他的眼睛闭起，呼吸断断续续，仍然无法越过从他的胃中缓缓上窜道他的胸口，接着进入他大脑的灼热。Sherlock的手又重新梳过他的头发，John呻吟起来，头部随着这个动作后仰就像一只渴求关注的小狗。

“哎呀哎呀，这肯定比我预期的要好。”那只手离开John的头发开始在他的脸上起舞，然后John感觉到了宛如细流淌落般的触摸，这时才意识到他的汗水正在浸透衬衫。Sherlock用拇指抚过John的眉毛沾染了一些水分，接着也同样抚弄过他的唇，后者不由自主地张开了嘴。

John温柔地吮吸起了拇指，这番举动带给他喉咙的舒缓感使得他呻吟起来。Sherlock在John唇上缓缓移动拇指，使其覆满他体内的盐分。John急切地舔着，寻求着更多，然而Sherlock却‘啵’地一声拔出了出来，John抗议着试图追上，却被Sherlock空着的手抓住其头发往后一拽的动作所阻止。John开始注意到一个模式了。

“啊，啊，”Sherlock责备，一只手伸向裤链。“别担心，John，这会更令人满意的。”他拉下裤链，手指小小扭转几次解开裤子，但却没推下面料，只是引导John接近他的胯部。

John能闻到醉人的麝香味，那让他比以往更为头晕目眩。他甚至不需要Sherlock下令“吸”就把脸蹭了上去，轻松地用舌头找到了那根坚硬的肉棒。Sherlock仍旧扣着他的头，但不再惩罚性地拉拽，只是稳稳摁着他的头，提醒他任何想要离开的企图都是不明智的。

他听到上方Sherlock的嘶嘶声，但却并没失去专注力。John稳稳地沿着他老二的底部舔到顶部，然后用双唇包裹住整个龟头。Sherlock的臀部因突如其来的炙热战栗，而含着硬挺的John则呻吟不止。Sherlock是对的，他舌头的包裹以及来自Sherlock阴茎的摩擦确实能帮助缓解一些他内心的灼热。

John跳过常规的前戏直接摇晃起了脑袋。通常Sherlock喜欢被挑逗，喜欢被带至濒临崩溃才开始粗暴地操弄John的嘴。但Sherlock觉得自己肯定也不会反对这种突然的热情。他用双手占有性地扣住John的头，不过这次却没有拽头发，而当John深深吞入到连食管都抗议地微微颤动时他从嘴中挤出了一丝呻吟。然后John轻轻吐出，试图呼吸一下，但Sherlock咆哮着把他摁了回去。

John再次被呛住，口水顺着他下巴淌下。他努力通过鼻子呼吸，但当Sherlock继续抽插时却又被迫放弃了。惊人的是John似乎还觉得不够。Sherlock沉声呼噜着，老二几乎全部抽出然后才再次进入。John用舌头刷过阴茎，试图让嘴巴得到更多刺激，然而那份刺激似乎往下抵达了他的腹部，聚集在一起并窜入了他胯下。接着John用一只手检查了下，他已经非常、非常硬了，他边呻吟边隔着牛仔裤揉弄自己，而Sherlock在颤动下突然射了出来。

那让他和John一样惊愕了下。他仍旧扣着John的头，断续地吼了一声瘫软下来，精液喷进John的喉咙。Sherlock战栗着，埋在John温暖顺从嘴中的他紧紧固定住对方感受着高潮的余波。John能感觉到他在他嘴中软了下来，恐慌顿时升起。虽然那场折磨人的虚幻火焰已经从他脊柱降下，但他意识到自己的手正无助地搁在勃起上。而当他稍稍抚弄了下时他感觉到了荡漾的快感，于是他的手立刻目标明确地转向。

“John，”他听到喊他名字的声音含着满满的警告，但他没去在意。他需要赶走这份痛苦，他需要——

他的手猛地被扭住，John哀嚎了一声。一具身体将他重新压回了地面，而他的双手则被钉在了头上。John向上挺身，试图甩到身上的人好继续摆脱痛苦，但结果却让他的勃起直接撞上了Sherlock的骨盆。顿时他继续蠕动起来。

Sherlock在他上方嘶嘶着，敏感阴茎被粗暴对待的感觉可不招人喜欢。他用大腿压住John的髋部，失去摩擦让后者几乎嚎叫起来。

“老天，你要变得完全失去理智了，”Sherlock的话语里没有任何温度，他定定看着，充分享受于关注他那坚忍的John在他身下裂成碎片。John没有回应，只是因为接触不到刺激而不断来回甩动头部。他不住哀鸣，感觉到炙热在眼皮后逐渐聚集。天，他忍不了了，他就要这样死了，他需要射；他需要摆脱这个。

Sherlock用一只手扣住John双手，继续将它们钉在他头上，而空着的那只手则往下移动着缓缓抚上John的裤子。后者溢出一声喘息，眼睛猛地睁开但却没有焦点。John极其坚硬，但Sherlock提供的舒缓非常微小，他的手指只是在层层面料间虚浮地移动。John渴望着更多，但Sherlock用髋部和双手压制住了他，他只能被迫接受Sherlock所给与的，但那完全不够。

突然Sherlock改变了战术，曾经挑逗的抚摸变成了握着John勃起的坚定撸动。John呻吟，在这番突然的攻击下颤抖。他不再觉得痛苦，而是觉得过度发热，并且快要面临他一生中最棒的高潮。Sherlock继续用那种稳定的速度撸动，而无法动弹的John只能反复诉说着乞求。到了，天啊他快到了，然后John就在又两下撸动下射在了他的裤子里。他放纵地喊叫着，然后溢出一声断续的呻吟，但随即又呜咽起来，因为疼痛感并没彻底离开他体内。在放松和愉悦的波涛中沉浸了片刻后John跌落下来，因为餍足而发出几乎语无伦次的噪音。

接着这个过程又重头来了一遍。

刚经历过愉悦的身体此时的感觉是糟了十倍。下身因为高潮和灼热的混合而紧绷，使得John不住摩擦裤子，发出的呜咽也变得可怜而不再是渴求。Sherlock放开John的手腕审视着蜷缩的男人，冷漠地看着他试图夺回身体的控制权。他已经告诉过John，这在五个半小时内不会结束。

高潮只能缓解一时，而内啡肽则会加剧灼热。但John别无选择只能寻求刺激，因为这是他的大脑唯一能意识到的一种快速确定的舒缓方式。然而这也许是Sherlock的好主意。

John的大脑全力专注于痛苦上以致没注意到Sherlock弯下身把他带进了他们的卧室。事实上他连隐约的意识都没有，直到他的胳膊被绳子捆在身后并且全身赤裸。拂过他汗湿身体的冰冷空气让他颤了颤。他希望有哪扇窗户可能开着，一阵强风也许能给带给他一种能帮助他且不会挑动他的虚拟爱抚。

Sherlock其中一只修长的手爱抚过他的背，John顿时忘记了那些想法。男人坐到了他身后，用双手分开John的臀瓣，John因这番暴露感瑟缩了下，把脸埋入了床垫，但他无法忽视Sherlock用一根手指摩挲他洞口时带来的汹涌快感。他呻吟着，挪动身体握紧拳头。高潮仍然让他很敏感，但Sherlock却并没停下。

“束缚是为了防止你碰触自己，”Sherlock道，半是自言自语因为John完全迷失在了快感中。“你也许暂时射不了，但那不会阻止你的本能反应。”Sherlock的手指滑进紧致的肌肉环，冰冷的触感告诉了John对方花时间涂了润滑剂。那是什么时候的事？

Sherlock开始用一根手指缓缓操他，John抵着床垫无助呻吟。更多，天，那么多了却仍是不够。他茫然地想着是否有人会因为感官过载而短路，不过时间会说明一切，他想。Sherlock又加了一根手指，John更深地埋进床垫直到呼吸都变得困难起来。

Sherlock分开手指，拓展肌肉，John同时觉得既满溢又空荡。他挪了挪膝盖，试图往后推挤，但Sherlock用空着的手摁住了他的髋部阻止了他。就这样持续了几分钟，而期间Sherlock从未加快速度。John觉得体内的火焰在减弱和燃烧间交替，而当Sherlock抽出手指并再次用蜗牛般的速度攻入时，John终于忍不住了。

“Sherlock！求你！我不能——我不能！求你！”手指刻意刷过他的前列腺，John被这过度的敏感刺激得叫喊出来。他不确定他想要什么，更多快感？更少？一切都太过了。

“哎呀，你又能清楚说话了啊，那还真是令人惊讶。我还以为你会继续这样没感觉下去呢。”所以Sherlock之前真是在自言自语，而John如果脑子还能转他可能会对此奉承一番。此时Sherlock几乎完全抽出了手指，John抗议地呜咽起来。

“别担心，John，这只是暂时的。在我给你你拼命渴求的操弄之前我还有很多更令人愉快的计划呢。”Sherlock加入了第三根手指，John顿时忘记了Sherlock在说什么。汗水淌落背部的感觉仍然存在，他很感激Sherlock脱掉了他的衣服，否则可能会完全毁了它们。

Sherlock在John体内合拢分开手指，充分地开拓他。说真的，Sherlock可以一直这么做直到药效完全消退，但他确实还有几件事要处理，而知道John会待在这，只能无助地沉沦于极致的情欲中，就使得他的脊柱窜下一股战栗。

Sherlock把手指彻底抽了出来，John再一次溢出绵长的哀怨声。不，不，他想要更多快感，快放回去。他知道有什么不愉快的事快要发生了，即使他想不起到底是什么。此时一股稳定的烧灼沿着他的腹部蔓延到他的胸口；片刻前还没有这种感觉的，而他希望它消失。拜托了，让它停下。

“John，别再动来动去，否则我就把你的腿绑起来。”但是John没听见，无法听见，他只能听到体内火焰燃烧的噼啪声和怒吼声。那使得他想起曾在电视上看到过的森林之火燎原景象，不禁想着自己将面对体内怎样的荒黑焦土，恐惧和增长的痛苦让他呜咽不止。

Sherlock叹了口气，然后微微翻了个白眼。说实话一点点合作又不会有什么坏处。他粗鲁地把John推成趴下的姿势，然后抓住一只脚踝伸向连在床尾的束缚用具里。他扣紧一只脚然后是另一只，而期间John因为太过沉陷于惊恐中以致没意识到自己被进一步固定住了。很快John就被彻底限制在了床上，甚至都无法借到足够的力来挺起上腹部。

John只在Sherlock用一只手再度分开他，并将另一只手中某个坚硬的硅胶物事推入时才意识到自己动弹不得。他试图挪开身体或者迎向它，他无法确定，但接着脚踝处的搭扣当啷着收紧，激得他喉中响起低沉的哀鸣。John转头想要看看Sherlock在做什么，然而刚找到一个好的角度脖子就开始抽筋了。

Sherlock缓缓地插入黑色肛塞。虽然John不是第一次忍受这种东西了，但这个却是全新的。它短粗呈圆锥形，膨大的底部会完全塞满John但却不会给予他前列腺任何刺激；让他徘徊在高潮的边缘而无法释放。

John呻吟着蠕动不止，充盈感让他不断用头撞击着床垫。他感到一股稳定的快感从屁股蔓延至髋骨，然而他的上半身却仍受火焰灼烧。这股醉人的混合感模糊了他视野边缘，John想着自己是否就要昏过去了。

随着最后一下推动玩具牢牢固定在了John体内。他等待着，期待有更多的进入他，但尽管玩具宽大John却无法感觉到其对他的前列腺有任何刺激。他无意识地收缩着，呼吸断断续续喷出，然而尽管肌肉被开拓到最大限度但那玩具也只是个沉甸甸的重量，他无法从中获取任何快感。John从一边蠕动到另一边，试图把那玩意儿含得更深或者将它挤出去，但它却仍旧牢牢地插在体内。他的阴茎因为先前的举动还敏感着，而他的摩擦造成了轻微的擦伤，John在疼痛下嘶嘶起来，同时感觉后面再次涌起危险的热度。当他再次收缩时热度消退了，但也提醒了他正经历着极度的性奋和空虚。

Sherlock微笑地看着John胡乱扭动。即使是现在他也十分惊叹于这个男人极致的冷静力，换做其他人早就沦落到含糊不清的混乱乞求了。然而John却似乎接受了给予他的一切，并利用它们使自己最大限度的享受。是时候看看什么能粉碎他的坚毅了，看看要花多久才能让他尖叫。Sherlock又宠爱地拍了拍John的后面，然后转身离开并带上了门。

黑暗和门扣上的轻响让John不知所措起来，清了清喉咙后他沙哑地喊了声“Sherlock？”，但却没得到回应。他被独自留在了这里，独自陪伴着炙热以及想要感觉些什么的极端渴望。John咚的一声把头落回床上，认命地等着这个结束，认命地颠簸在痛楚和欢愉的浪尖直到药物代谢出他的体内。但事情却开始变糟。

身上淌落的汗水洇湿了身下的床单，使他感觉很不舒服。他喘息进空气里，然后气息又打回他身上，熟悉的声音让他回想起他亲切地称之为‘棺材’的那段时光，他努力甩开那些回忆。黏腻的面料逐渐让他难受，于是他挪动着试图找到一个干燥的地点，而结果就是他扯紧了脚踝的束缚，挣扎也将他的肩膀扭成了一个不舒服的角度。John呜咽着，现在才意识到自己正拉扯着战伤。然而肌肉的疼痛传到脑中后却转变了，变成重复那个动作而不是回避它的指令。

肩膀的刺痛窜入被下了药的神智里，使得那份灼热明显消退了些。John随即扭曲并撞击肩膀，拼命阻止上涌的烈火。而虽然融合在一起的疼痛让他大声叫喊，但当左侧身体避开了内部的火焰时他仍然放松地叹息了一声。他来回扭动上半身，试图重复这个动作；每次贴着床单的滑动都能引起每条神经的抗议，从而拖延最坏的结果。John像建立大坝般建立起自己的防御，但最终会崩溃的模糊感觉还是让他充满了恐惧。

他继续挣动了片刻，拉扯他被虐待的肌肉，即使他体内的医生告诉他他事后会极其后悔。而当听到门打开的轻响时他停住了动作，走廊里温暖的光线流泻而进，Sherlock的声音随之响起，“啊，看我多么健忘。”

这句话未进入John耳中，他继续在床单上扭来扭去。他听到Sherlock接近床铺的声音，但并没有停止抵御药物带来的痛苦。突然一只瘦削的手压住了他的肩膀阻止了他的移动，John低吼了声，试图甩开那份压制，但他无法借力，所以哪儿都去不了。此时一根绳子忽然穿过他的腋下环上了他的肩膀，John瞬间明白了Sherlock在做什么。

他正在确保John除了绝对专注于灼热外别无其他选择。

恐慌战胜了尊严，John大声求饶起来，“Sherlock，停下，别！”不过对方当然地，无视了。Sherlock收紧绳子，除了允许血液流动外阻绝了一切动作。他将绳子一头固定在他们床头的柱子上，然后开始对付另一只肩。很快John就面朝下躺在了床上，唯一能做的动作只有呼吸和转动他的头。

John试图挣脱，试图蹭掉贴着他皮肤的东西，但他被固定得该死的紧。他扬起头靠入Sherlock短暂落在他头顶的爱抚，在其突然抽开时呜咽不止。脚步声远离他身侧，而John开始无意义地说话，“Sherlock，Sherlock，求你。别走。我很抱歉。”

他确实、确实、确实、确实很抱歉。他后悔那个愚蠢的主意，希望能想出个更好的；但他不后悔救了Mary的命，当然不，不过却希望自己能更聪明些。因为这实在是太多了，他无法忍受。他曾几乎被黑暗逼疯，而他不想让这变得更糟；不想每当有人关灯自己就联想起得不到发泄的痛苦，谢了。

男人停住了脚步，手放在门上。John燃起一丝希望，也许他不必单独对抗这个天知道多长时间，但当Sherlock微微摇了摇头后那丝希望（就如同以往许多、许多次那般）破灭了。门闩上的声音异常响亮，而黑暗似乎比之前还要浓烈。

John对着黑暗可怜地呻吟，他急促的呼吸是他唯一听到的声音。他闭紧又张开眼睛来调整视野，但却没帮上什么忙，没什么能让他转移注意力的，他唯一能做的只有专注于缓缓爬上他脊柱的灼烧。它扩散开来，宛如Sherlock好奇的抚摸般四处蔓延。

John挪动着，束缚带的叮当声以及绳子的滑动将他拉回了现实，但药物引起的刺痛让他的神智又陷入了迷雾里。当灼烧到达他的肚子，John开始自言自语起来，无意义的胡话甚至连他自己都无法分辨。接着这股感觉往下蔓延至他的小腿，环住他的双足，而John认为自己被暴露在了阳光下。就是这样，就这般在屋顶上，但却没有药物；就只有他，阳光、微风，以及身下繁忙的伦敦。

完全暴露在自然之中但却彻底远离无知的人群，太阳白灼的高热打在他未受保护的皮肤上，John觉得就像在阿富汗般真实。那里的热度会变得非常强烈以致于其似乎能让你的皮肤起泡，而他觉得现在就和当时一样，那种在皮肤下爬行的感觉是如此令人不舒服的熟悉。感觉起来像是夺走了全部的人性然后用火焰替代了它。

John在它缠上他的五脏，使得他心跳加速，肺部收缩时呜咽起来。他深深呼吸着以抵抗他快要窒息的疯狂想法。最终它在他胸膛内建起了一个灼热的火核，而John猛地从床垫上跃起，试图把它逐出体外。

当然那没用，不过他还是尝试了。虽然他仍能感觉到灼热在蔓延，将他的静脉转变成岩浆之河。摩擦乳头以及下身不再能解灼烧之渴，周身已然沦陷于烈火之中。他舔着嘴唇，却没有缓解皮肤的开裂，随即他模糊地想起了体内塞着的东西，于是收缩了一下肌肉，但那也没提供任何帮助。他走投无路了。

他对着空气断断续续地抽噎出Sherlock的名字，但却没有回应。

******

而Sherlock此时已经设法恰当地完成了一个实验。虽然它不像目前正在他床单上扭动的那个那样迷人或令人满意，但他确实对人类眼球在硫酸中的衰变速度提供了有价值的观点。下次他必须在活体组织上试试。

和哥伦比亚毒枭为期一小时的匿名谈话使他控制了半个地体的可卡因分配，他甚至还想法处理了些Jim坚持称为‘工作一部分’的枯燥文书事务。

John的哭喊最终变得十分可怜，而Sherlock确定那个男人甚至不知道自己有多大声。瞥了眼表Sherlock决定再延长二十分钟，那应该足以让他深陷绝望。

他把哥伦比亚的情况传给了Jim，后者会负责分配工作，因为他从来都没这个耐心去找出谁的智慧尚能处理这样的事。第三次查看手表后Sherlock决定十五分钟足够了。

他用一个空塑料瓶装满龙头里的冷水然后返回卧室，而当打开门时他顿时屏住了呼吸。

John的头远离房门，并且似乎连灯光都没注意到。他所有的肌肉都想Sherlock的弓弦一般绷紧，汗水使得他的皮肤在大片金黄色的灯光下闪闪发亮。从Sherlock这边的距离几乎无法辨认出颤抖，但他从每个不稳定的吸气呼吸能看出对方的背部起伏。

当John把头转向房门时那含糊的咕哝变得更清晰了，他的目光没有焦距，只是盯着Sherlock的人影，反复低语着乞求。

Sherlock捏紧塑料的咔啦声异常响亮。他关上身后的门，然后慢慢打开灯，不过没开到最亮，房间角落仍旧留存深邃的阴影。照明是为John刻意为之，因为Sherlock的夜视能力非常出众。他希望John能看到自己身上将发生些什么，想要他记住一切而不是盲目地追逐细节。虽然药物怎样都会模糊一些事情。

Sherlock缓缓走到床边，仿佛John是一只被困住的受惊动物。他把瓶子放在床头柜上，John饥渴地盯着它，水珠汇成一线坠下一条长长的湿痕，而他舔了舔嘴唇。Sherlock松开John的脚踝，双手亲昵地摩挲被调教过的小腿。John在碰触下缩了缩，Sherlock皮肤的冰冷干爽十分突出。

Sherlock小心地把John翻过来仰躺，他头顶上的绳子因此交叉在了一起，但John几乎没注意它们嵌进了皮肤，他太专注于把玩具沿着肛口挤出去了。他的头深深压进枕头，努力压制着烧穿他身体的剩余快感。Sherlock边说着安抚的话语边跨坐到他身上。

当Sherlock垂头看向John皱起的脸庞时他轻松拿过水瓶，把瓶口对准John的嘴唇说道，“喝。”John张开眼睛看了很久才意识到什么正对着它，于是立刻服从饮下液体。

这举动让Sherlock想起了把John囚禁在箱子里的时光。他喂他吃，给他喝，用自己的手给他洗澡。John整个人都是他来照顾，John完全在他掌控之下，就如他该有的样子。虽然匣子上的小洞无法提供眼前的美景。

而处于目前这个状态的John没去理睬将他逼至这一地步的人，他只是喝着，喉咙里的咕噜声熟悉又迷人，和John将他那对美丽嘴唇包裹住Sherlock的柱身并像是生就干这个般地吮吸它时如此相似。Sherlock颤栗了下，裤子突然过紧，而房间也变得难以呼吸。

移动让水溢出了点，John追逐着它，口中溢出一声抗议，声音让Sherlock的脊柱窜下又一股震颤。John吸饱水分的皮肤被绳索勒紧的景象激得残忍的天才情欲勃发。

他倾身将一只手放上John的头，而后者甚至都没注意到突然拉近的距离，他仍然专注于那只握着瓶子的手。Sherlock嘴角泛起一丝邪恶的微笑，他把瓶子移到自己唇边。John专注的观看中流露出绝望和痛苦的嫉妒；而Sherlock径直盯着John，然后灌下一大口水。

男人在他身下扭转着，试图接近，但Sherlock把手放上灼烧的胸口固定住了他。John心跳声响亮地回荡在Sherlock耳边，而后者又咽下更多，而当他轻轻吐气把瓶子从嘴边移开时它已经接近半空了。

John向上推挤着迎向Sherlock的碰触，眼角泛出明显的泪水，但Sherlock没觉得怜悯反而觉得兴奋，只有他能将这个坚强高尚的男人逼至如此卑微的地步。刻意笨手笨脚地，Sherlock往John锁骨上倒了些水，完全远离他舌头够得到的地方，然后他把瓶子放上了桌，看着水流淌下黝黑的皮肤。

John被震惊和当前处境的无助逼得吼了出来，Sherlock假笑，假惺惺地低语，“啊呀，”然后倾身用舌头追逐着水痕。John皮肤的炙热迅速温暖了水流，而Sherlock的舌头则卷走了任何残留的冰冷水珠。他舔咬着移向John的锁骨，后者猛地挺身迎向这番接触。

烈火因为Sherlock的牙齿而暂时减弱，珍贵的水流浸湿床单的事实已被遗忘，John更加挺起身给Sherlock的玩弄提供更多的皮肤。Sherlock一边继续舌头的攻击一边把手伸到他们之间，摩挲起John的胸膛。长长的手指在John的乳头上起舞，将它们变得硬挺，然后用干燥的指尖挑逗般地拂过它们，而当它们彻底充血之后他狠狠掐了下去。

John兴奋地颤抖，剧烈的扭动涌入他的胸膛淌进他的肚子，使得他的脚趾都卷曲起来。Sherlock在不同方向重复了这一动作，而John迅速忘记了自己身在何处。他的髋部向上挺动，勃起寻求着刺激，但Sherlock压制着他以致让他只是在对着空气戳刺，而当他挫败地瘫下时却撞到了他完全忘记了的那个玩具。John的呼吸滞了滞，眼睛猛地张开，身下的拳头因冲击而收紧。当他终于能够再次专注，Sherlock正在他面前阴险地轻笑。

“怎么了，John？”他再次扭转手指，而John肺部所有的空气都消散了。“有什么困扰着你吗？”他他倾身专注地舔舐John的脖子，手上折磨人的拉拽持续不停。

John得到自由的双脚抠进床垫，试图摆脱那惩罚性的扭动。但它却仍然存在，而身体的灼热以及Sherlock的呼吸混合在一起的感觉实在太过了。他需要更多，他需要更少，他需要这个停下来。

Sherlock的手掌抚过暗红的颗粒，然后抵着John的皮肤低语道，“啊，你还是没明白，John，虽然你这种状态能说清楚话我就该庆幸了。”他的嘴唇沿着脖子滑落，到达锁骨，到达John被虐待的胸口，随即他覆上双唇，用舌头轻轻弹动着肉粒。

John从痛苦的巅峰跌落迷离地意识到Sherlock仍旧在说话，“这并不是关于你，你以为我给你下药是因为你需要一个放纵的夜晚吗？你以为这是为了给你一个极致欢愉与痛苦的非凡之夜吗？不，这是关于我，John。关于提醒你，直到最终，这都是与我有关。”呼吸掠过John的乳头，后者呜咽起来，Sherlock随即凶狠地咬上乳晕组织，吮吸，重得足以留下一片巨大的淤青。接着他说话了，虽然知道John几乎听不到他，“你的快乐是我的，John，一直都是我的，如果你再试图拒绝什么是我的，我会增加剂量，也许甚至再加上一剂迷幻药。”他听起来像在思索，仿佛很愿意一试，不过在有时间确定这个想法之前他就移向了另一只乳头。

就这般缓慢，折磨人的继续着。Sherlock用舌头刷过John的胸膛，腹部，肚脐；用激烈的吮吸好噬咬分析出舒缓的感觉。最终在他的舌头第N次深入John的肚脐眼后他倾身用手分开后者的大腿游刃有余地抚摸起来。火热的肉棒僵硬地挺立着，一滴微小的前液从顶端渗出。Sherlock伸出舌头舔走了它，John吼叫起来。Sherlock在脑中暗自计算着药物在John体内滞留多久了；现在应该是到达了巅峰，此时任何刺激都会转变为痛苦。Sherlock咧嘴一笑，把John含入口中。

热。非常热。太热太热太热天啊让它停下！John没有尖叫，他没有尖叫的力气。

他的声音在经过喉咙时就破碎了。他向上挺动髋部，但Sherlock用手固定住了他，然后晃动起头部。他的唾液覆满了John的阴茎，并且他还很缓慢地从底部移动到顶端。John在他上方说着胡话，但他没去理睬，眼前这幕实在太吸引人了。他一手爱抚着John的囊袋，那团肉体也有类似的炙热；同时吮吸着头部，用舌头舔弄细小的缝隙。他张大嘴含住肉棒，然后轻松地一吞到底。

他练习了很多次。给John口交是他们所有性活动中他最爱的一项。

John发出了一记像是中枪般的声音，接着突然就射进了Sherlock喉咙里。Sherlock差点就因为惊讶后撤了，但最终还是刻意停了下来，并吞了下去。而这次那味道……极其恶心，肯定是因为药物的关系。Sherlock抬起身用袖子擦了擦嘴。

他走到地板上，边盯着John边脱掉衣服。每当后者眼睛眨动着睁开时，那对瞳孔都比以往要宽大，而昏暗的灯光更将它们衬托得幽深。总有一天，Sherlock会想雇佣/勒索个专业画家，使其留在一间只有John的眼睛能看见的房间里，然后让他们创作出一副杰作。

即使所有衣物都堆积于脚下，John仍旧没有关注他。Sherlock把衣服踢走，毫不在意这些精心定制的东西。他迅速找到润滑剂然后将它放到床尾，接着移动John让他背对自己。后者只是喘息着回应，甚至都没有意识到位置的改变，不过在Sherlock开始缓慢地抽出肛塞时倒是蠕动了起来。John因为过度疲惫以及专业的束缚而动弹不得，但他脑海里还是知道快发生什么了。他知道这个会怎样烧灼他的内部，于是本能瞬间激发，他急切地抗议，“不！不不不！”这是他唯一能说得出的词，接着他往下压住脸，紧紧闭着眼睛，天真地阻挡将要到来的命运。

Sherlock不耐地把John移到自己膝盖上继续拔出玩具。“安静，John，”Sherlock嘶嘶道，“我已经告诉过你，这不是你想要的，从来都不是。”伴随一声响亮的扑哧声玩具终于被弄了出来。它已经完成了它的工作，John的洞淫荡地开合着。Sherlock没管那只硅胶会落在哪儿就把它往后一扔，然后往开口压入了一根手指，里面仍然因为润滑剂而十分滑腻。Sherlock的勃起小小抽搐了下，接着突然带着一股暴涨的残虐咬上John的臀肉，后者粗声喘息起来，身体现在只余下了痛楚。

Sherlock移开了牙齿，皮肤上留下了一圈深红色的齿痕。他弹开润滑剂的盖子然后抹上他的老二和手指，接着他直截了当地将两根手指插入了John体内。虽然玩具尽职地做了开拓工作，但John事后还是会非常痛苦，而他不想造成不可挽回的伤害。草草准备了下后Sherlock把John摆成跪趴的姿势，而对方已经神智迷离得无法反抗了。这景象引发了些美好的回忆。

跪在John双腿之间，Sherlock引导自己向前然后进入，又滑又开的John让他进入得毫无阻碍，随即他就扣着John的髋部固定住他猛干起来。John的体温急剧上升，炙热引发Sherlock腹部一阵美妙的痉挛，而与此同时，John则脑中一片混沌。一切都是白色的，他不确定当下是痛苦还是极致的欢愉。

Sherlock控制住呼吸后拔了出来，然后又重新挤了进去，这次他不想那么匆忙，因为他想延长这个，更多地为了John而不是他自己。他看着自己一寸一寸滑出John体外，接着又再次消失在他体内，而当John只会反复呜咽时他把自己全部抽了出来只留下头部，然后一下子狠狠撞进去。这举动刺激得两人都发出了声音。

伴随一声低沉的咆哮Sherlock重复了这个动作，他髋部撞击肉体的声音和John痛苦的低吼声混合在了一起。Sherlock紧紧扣着John的髋部，指甲都嵌了进去，接着他加快了速度，濒临的高潮刺激得他不由自主。每一次撞入John那顺从无助的躯体时内里的炙热都会紧紧缠裹住他。他兴致高昂地微微调整了下位置，抬高自己角度的同时压低John的身体，让他的推挤更顺畅地向下滑入，阴茎反复摩擦过John的前列腺。

这刺激对John来说太多了，而尽管他知道证据说明不可能，但他确实经历了一场干高潮。他从喉咙里吐出一句呻吟，身体因为攀上巅峰而颤抖。他仍然半挺的已经徒劳地抽动，但却连前液都没从缝隙里流出来。汹涌的内啡肽势不可挡，John就着Sherlock仍然插在体内的姿势晕了过去。

对方紧随其后。炙热、John无用的抗议，以及其身体不由自主的痉挛混合在一起激得他在一声响亮的“John”下射了出来。他的髋部猛地一震，接着就把精液深深洒进了那松软的洞口里。震撼的余波让Sherlock颤抖不已，直到抽出来后才意识到John已经完全失去了意识。他喘息出一个歪斜的轻笑，放开John任由其瘫倒回床上。接着Sherlock解开了后者全部的绳索和镣铐，像他想要的那般倒在他爱人的身旁。

他舒缓着僵硬的关节好让John的胳膊搁在身体两侧。每当John感觉到额外的僵硬那张脸就会一整天都绷着，而Sherlock不喜欢他那种不舒服的模样除非他自己想要。他熟练的手指迅速动作着以缓解John肩膀上的一些紧绷，而当他揉捏得太深时John呻吟起来，虽然眼睛仍然闭着但身体却挪开了。

嗯哼，似乎药物仍在起效，但却完全关闭了意识来缓解主要症状。有趣。如果再来一次他得找出种方法解决这个问题。也许来支兴奋剂？他躺在John身边，思绪在睡眠中缓缓消逝。将一只手占有性地扣上John的后颈后，Sherlock终于也进入了梦乡。

他们醒来后药物会离开John体内，他会极端疼痛和疲惫，会在设法爬下床后喝掉一壶水。而由于行动费力他会洗个冷水澡来赶走残余的热度。当Sherlock加入他时他不会抗议，甚至在他用手指抚弄John被虐待的洞口，只靠双手将其带往痛苦的高潮时也会乖乖顺从。

几天后John确实再次见到了Mary。当时他已经重回到以前常规的乐购之旅（相当可能有个保镖正跟着他，这些天偏执症很难忽视），然后就看到了那个女人进入了街对面的一辆出租车。扬起手的他假装自己的目光正在寻找空车，而当对方坐进位子时John突然被一阵强烈的渴望击中。他想象自己飞奔而去，和她以前滑进座位，解释自己的处境，而同情善良的她绝对会热心救助这个破碎的骑士。他们会在试图有所作为之人的帮助下迅速驶入薄暮之中，他们会创造新的生活，假装丈夫和妻子，然后最终感情发展，关系变为真实。他们会很满足，他是个受人爱戴的乡村医生；而她会是个持家有道，缓解失去所爱之人伤痛的善良妻子。他们会有一条狗，一间温馨的黄色小屋，带着一个夏天蜜蜂纷飞的古朴花园。他们会一起变老，一起死亡。

他的出租车停下，而她的则驶离。他再也不会见到她。

后来，当Sherlock往他身上倒蜂蜜时（“它和你的肤色很配，John”）Mary因为他而活着的认知击中了他。虽然他禁止性行为的计划收获的是惊人的惨败，但还是让Sherlock分心了，他在调教John时已经不再记得嫉妒这回事。破碎的玩具士兵还是能在最后拯救少女的。

在夜晚安静的几个小时里，当Sherlock在睡觉或在另一个房间之时，John让自己微笑起来。

他让自己相信这样就足够了。


End file.
